Kukirella
by meowmeow16
Summary: A spoof of Cinderella. FINISHED!
1. A Dream Come True

"_Kukirella" _

**(A/N: I wrote this in school!) **

**CHAPTER 1 **

A Dream Come True 

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Kuki. She was a Japanese 10-year-old girl. She lived in Cleveland, Ohio with her mom, dad, and little sister, Mushi. Kuki had a wonderful happy life, but she wasn't satisfied.

Kuki had read many fairy-tales in her life. Each of them began with, "Once upon a time", and ended with, "Happily ever after". She wished that she could live a fairy-tale life. Her friends, Abby, Wally, Hoagie, and Nigel would become characters in a fairy-tale, and so would Kuki. But to Kuki, it seemed impossible.

One night, Kuki was crying in her room. She had had enough of her life. She wished she could live in a fairy-tale world. Suddenly, Kuki's friend, Abby, appeared in the room, wearing a jazzy dress with awesome wings!

"Abby?" asked the startled Kuki.

"No girl, I'm Jazzmother Abby," said Jazzmother Abby. "I'm here to grant your wish! Get ready, girl! You will now live in your own fairy-tale, Kukirella!"

Suddenly, everything started changing! Kuki's long, green sweater and black pants turned into a raggy dress! The whole world changed! After the shock, Kuki (Now Kukirella) turned around to thank Jazzmother Abby, but she was gone!

**(A/N: That's all for chapter 1! This story will have small chapters because when I wrote this at school, I only wrote 3 ½ pages! The chapters will be small, that's all I have to say. Oh, and for this story, I don't need advice for the chapters because the story is already written, and done.)**


	2. New Names For My Family

**CHAPTER 2 **

New Names For My Family

Suddenly, someone yelled, "KUKIRELLA! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE OUR PANCAKES!" Kukirella knew that voice. It was her mom, (who is now Stepmother). Kukirella ran down the stairs to find 3 hungry women, Stepmother, Mushi, and Lizzie. Kukirella immediately made pancakes. Her family evilly ate the poor pancakes.

_"Poor pancakes!" _thought Kukirella. _"The pancakes never hurt them, so why are they eating the harmless things?" _Kukirella could hear the screams of the pancakes as they were being eaten.

"Look Lizzie!" said bratty Mushi. "Do you like my Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey?"

"Oh yes, Mushi," said fat Lizzie. "It is a lot cuter than Kukirella's orange and green Rainbow Monkey!"

"No duh!" said Mushi. The two sisters snorted and snickered.

_"How mean!" _thought Kukirella. _They're laughing at my only Rainbow Monkey! Father gave it to me before he… left! How mean can they be? Well, I'm giving them new names! Mushi, you are Brat-Face, and Lizzie, you are…uh, uh, Bowling Ball! HA HA HA! My sister's new names are Brat-Face and Bowling Ball! And Stepmother will be, Shriek! Yes! Brat-Face, Bowling Ball, and Shriek! HA HA!" _Kukirella couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Brat-Face.

"Nothing, Mushi," said Kukirella. She wished she would have said Brat-Face instead of Mushi, but if she did, it would mean one thing: MORE chores.

"Well stop smiling!" said Shriek. "Do your chores!" So Kukirella did.

Kukirella wished she hadn't wished for a fairy-tale life. She could have wished for anything, and she wished to be in a fairy-tale! She could have wished to marry her friend, Wally. But, no! She had to wish for a fairy-tale life! She assured herself that living in a fairy-tale would be great. What she assured, was irony.

**(A/N: That's all for chapter 2! I added some things that I didn't write. Oh, and what I mean by irony is that She assured herself it would be great, but it was the opposite: It was horrible.)**


	3. Rainbow Monkey Fairy Godmother

**CHAPTER 3 **

**Rainbow Monkey Fairy Godmother **

The next day, Brat-Face, Bowling Ball, and Shriek received a letter from King Nigel **(A/N: Guess who!)**. It said there would be a funky party at the treehouse, Saturday, April 30, 2005 at 7:00. The sisters jumped with joy. Kukirella did too, that is what made Shriek yell.

"KUKIRELLA!" screamed Shriek. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE PARTY! YOU HAVE TOO MANY CHORES! YOU WILL NOT JUMP FOR JOY! BESIDES, I WOUDN'T EVER LET YOU GO TO A PARTY! YOU ARE TOO UGLY FOR SUCH A THING!"

"HA HA HA!" said Brat-Face and Bowling Ball. "YOU"RE TOO UGLY! YOU"RE TOO UGLY!"

"CAN IT, BRAT-FACE AND BOWLING BALL!" yelled Kukirella. They gasped. Everyone but Kukirella gasped, that is.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM!" shrieked Shriek.

"You heard me, Shriek!" yelled Kukirella. "Mushi is Brat-Face because she is bratty, Lizzie is Bowling Ball because she is fat, and YOU are Shriek because all you do is shriek ya head off!"

"THAT"S IT!" yelled Shriek. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN! YOU WILL DIE IN THAT ROOM, AND YOUR SOUL WILL BURN IN (beep)!" Kukirella went up to her room. At 7:00, Brat-Face, Bowling Ball, and Shriek were all ready to go to the party, which Kukirella was forbidden to go to. They left in a stretch limo, leaving Kukirella at home. Kukirella cried her tears into her orange and green Rainbow Monkey. Suddenly, the Rainbow Monkey became alive!

"Kukirella, do not cry," said the toy. "I will get you to the party." It found Kukirella's hamsters, Mr. Huggykins and Mrs. Cuddlypaws, and turned them into a hamster jetpack! Then, the Rainbow Monkey turned Kukirella's rags into a beautiful, short, pink dress with a tiara! **(A/N: From Operation: D.A.T.E.) **"Bring me with you incase you need something else!" said the toy. So Kukirella jetpacked to the treehouse with the Rainbow Monkey.


	4. I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella

**CHAPTER 4 **

I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella

Prince Wally (Wally) was dancing with every girl in Cleveland. He was trying to find the love of his life, but none of the girls were right. King Nigel saw this. Then **She **came.

When her eyes met Prince Wally's, they knew it was love at first sight. They danced to some pop/rock music. It was really a sight to see! She and Prince Wally were flipping and swirling and twirling and… well, you get the picture. She was having so much fun, she forgot about everything.

When she went for some punch, the monkey said, "I forgot to tell you! We must leave before the magic ends!" So she ran out of there immediately! The Prince saw this, and ran after her! She was on the staircase when her Rainbow Monkey split in two! She didn't notice. She put on her jetpack and flew away. As soon as she reached home, the magic ended.

"The magic is gone," she said.

Hoagie the guard (Hoagie) found the other half of the Rainbow Monkey. He showed it to Prince Wally. Wally saw that on the half he found (the green half), there was a little bit of orange!

"I vow that I shall not stop searching until I've found my queen!" said the Prince. So he went on a search for his princess. Now, all the orange Rainbow Monkeys in the world had vanished. No one but Kukirella had an orange part of a Rainbow Monkey. Shriek realized this and locked Kukirella in her room. The prince arrived at their house.

Shriek took Kukirella's Rainbow Monkey half, and gave it to Brat-Face! The prince asked Bowling ball if she had an orange half.

"I don't have an orange half!" screamed Bowling Ball. "And if I did, I would never marry a Prince as ugly as you!" Everyone gasped.

"Knights!" yelled the Prince. "Take her to the dungeon!"

"NOOO!" screamed Bowling Ball. "It all dirty in there!" Then he asked Brat-Face if she had an orange half.

"Yes, I do!" said Brat-Face. "It's right here!" The prince examined it. The orange half fit in with the green half!

In Kukirella's room, she was crying. Then she got an idea. She ordered the hamsters to gnaw on the lock. It didn't work!

"Wait a minute," said Kukirella. "That was supposed to work!" The prince married Brat-Face, and they lived happily ever after. Kukirella started crying again. "I was supposed to marry Wally! That was my orange half!" she sobbed. "If this is how a fairy-tale really ends, then I don't want a fairy-tale life!"

"Well, look what we've got here girl," said Jazzmother Abby. "I see you've learned what really happens in fairy-tales. If you want, I can send you back where you belong."

"Please!" said Kukirella. "Let me go back to where Wally isn't married to Brat-Face!"

"I am your friend!" said Jazzmother Abby. "Of course I'll send you back! Everyone's been missing you so much! Especially Numbuh 4! Last night, he looked out the window, and wished on a shooting star that you would come back!"

"Take me home!" said Numbuh 3. Her wish was granted. All of the sudden, she was back in her room. "I'm back!" she said. She heard Numbuh 5 talking to Numbuh 4. She said that Numbuh 3 was back. Numbuh 3 went into the hall to see Wally.

"I'm not going to let you fool me again!" said Numbuh 4.

"Fool you about what?" said Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4's eyes opened wide.

"Numbuh 3?" he asked. "Is that really you?" She nodded her head. He ran over to her, and burst into tears. "I've missed you so much! It's just not the same around here without you!"

"I've missed you too!" she said. "In that horrible fairy-tale, you married Brat-Face-I mean Mushi! The fairy-tales we read, are not the real fairy-tale! They always end with the main character being miserable! I also learned something in there."

"What?" asked Numbuh 4.

"This," said Numbuh 3. Then she set up a stage, with lights, and music. Then she sang on a blue stage with blue lights:

"_**When I was just a little girl**_

_**My momma used to tuck me into bed**_

_**And she'd read me a story **_

_**It always was about a Princess in distress **_

_**And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory **_

_**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be **_

_**Then one day I realized the fairy-tale life wasn't for me **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella **_

_**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar **_

_**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side **_

_**Don't wanna depend on no one else **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself **_

_**Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, mind **_

_**Who's not afraid to show that he loves me **_

_**Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am **_

_**Don't need nobody taking care of me **_

_**I will be there him just as strong as he will be there for me **_

_**When I give myself then it has got to be, and equal thing **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella **_

_**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar **_

_**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side **_

_**Don't wanna depend on no one else **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself **_

_**I can slay, my own dragons **_

_**I can dream, my own dreams **_

_**My knight in shining armor is me **_

_**So I'm gonna set me free! **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella **_

_**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar **_

_**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side **_

_**Don't wanna depend on no one else **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella **_

_**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar **_

_**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side **_

_**Don't wanna depend on no one else **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself **_

_**I don't wanna be like Cinderella **_

_**Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar **_

_**Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free **_

_**I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting **_

_**For a handsome prince to come and save me **_

_**On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side **_

_**Don't wanna depend on no one else **_

_**I'd rather rescue myself **_

In the end, Numbuh 3 grew up to be a fairy-taleologist. It means she grew up to be a person that reveals the true fairy-tales. She married Wally, had kids, told them the real stories, they told their kids, who told their kids, etc. Numbuh 3 was now satisfied.

**THE END **


End file.
